Systems and methods herein generally relate to moving and stacking operations, and more particularly, to high speed compiling of workpieces that are output on a transport belt of a production device.
Advances in production machinery can provide flexible systems that can print, collect, compile, and stack cards, signage, and packaging products of multiple sizes and shapes. In high-speed, high-volume processes that require the pieces to be collated in sequence, receiving entities may require different numbers of pieces in a final stack. This may result in a differing number of stacks per receiving entity. To allow enough time to meet per sheet timing allowed for the last stack, the collator must reset and collate in one sheet's time. This currently is not possible before the next row of pieces is delivered. Accordingly, there is a need for a device to allow time for the collating system to actuate and reset before the next set of pieces must be collated.